Duchoo
is a Rank D, Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Duchoo's appearance is similar to Snotsolong, except his head is colored green, much like a wild duck. In the Anime, Duchoo is very relaxed and carefree, and seems to loves parties, as he often uses terms seen as laid back. However, he has a very serious side as seen when Duchoo coaches Nate on how to act sick to skip school. In the anime, he and Coughkoff are good friends. Duchoo knows many ways into tricking people to think that you're sick, however, he can't make you sick himself. It's said if you really wish for him to come, he will. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Duchoo appears in shallows by the West Side River of the Breezy Hills area. Yo-kai Watch 2 Duchoo appears in the Springdale waterway after obtaining the rank D watch. Yo-kai Watch 3 Duchoo can be found in the Nocturne Hospital or under cars at Shoppers Row. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch | medal = Fushigi | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |tribe = mysterious|yo-kai = Kazekamo YW6-008.png}} ||-|Single enemy|Makes an enemy Yo-kai catch a cold. This will lower its STR.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Befriended: ''"Let's be friends! I hope you don't mind catching a cold, though..."'' * Loafing: ''"I feel lazy..."'' * Being traded: "H...hi. Are you sure you want to be friends? I might get you sick." * Receiving food (favourite):'' "Thad's gread!"'' * Receiving food (normal): " *gnaw* " * Receiving food (disliked): ''"Not so good..."'' * Freed from Crank-a-kai: "Dake me wid you if you don'd mide cadching a cold..." In the anime Duchoo first appeared in EP022 where he and Coughkoff attempt to help Nate act like he's sick. In EP027, Duchoo was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where he was among the Yo-kai waiting in line for the release of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. Etymology * Its Japanese name "Kazekamo" translates as "common cold duck", but also sounds like kaze kamo ("I think I caught a cold"). * "Duchoo" combines duck and achoo. * "Pachús" combines pavo ''(turkey) and the onomatopeia achús (achoo) Origin Duchoo's design is based on a wordplay. Trivia In other languages * Japanese: かぜカモ ''Kazekamo * Korean: 고뿔덕 Goppuldeok * Portuguese (Brazil): Patchim * Spanish: Pachús * French: Matchou * Italian: Ocachu * German: Katarrnich de:Katarrnich Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Bird Yo-kai